Aphrodisiac
by chibimaverick
Summary: Moyashimon A one-shot extending what happened between Aoi and Hazuki after the Spring Festival in ep.8. Read and Review if you like. implied drunken naughtiness


A/N: Just a short one-shot for a new series about bacteria- Moyashimon. Only uploaded it here because I realized that you might not be able to search for an author with no stories under their belt to search for. So here you are.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine to own.

**Aphrodisiac**

Aphrodisiac…? I looked down at the assortment of questionable objects on the table and then looked up at Hazuki as she mirrored my thoughts aloud, "Whoa… something like this is an aphrodisiac..."

A grin spread across my face as I stepped closer to her. _Maybe this is my chance…_ "Have a taste, Hazuki-chan!"

"Ehh? No way!" Yet, despite her protests, I noticed she still hadn't set the chocolate ball down. I couldn't push her to do it, I mean, she's cute enough as she is, and it would be way too easy to…

Damn that Haruka. Trying all four of them and to no avail. I looked over at Hazuki and smiled. I guess it was for the best. There will be other times…

"Another time" came sooner than I thought. When Dr. Itsuki offered to take us out for sukiyaki, my heart started thumping in my chest.

It wasn't just because I was excited about free, good food.

It wasn't just because I felt her body half pressed against mine, our hands clasped as we cheered together.

It wasn't just because Haruka had been assigned elsewhere.

Well, all right, maybe it was all of the above. A date with my Hazuki-chan! Now to just keep Dr. Itsuki from knowing…

I watched Hazuki from the corner of my eye as I drank my own share of an aphrodisiac. It was clear that there was no immediate effect on either of us. I'm quite sure I was able to restrain my disappointment. I _am_ a couple years her senior after all. If I couldn't do a simple thing like that…

It was during the few minutes after I stood up and started walking to the car, however, that I started to feel something… something close to being drunk… yet… _better._ A sort of exhilaration, that was calm and soothing… was this the aphrodisiac at work? But… Hazuki hasn't shown any-

I felt before seeing her hand brush against mine. "Aoi-chan…"

I looked over at her, and my attention was captured. She smiled in a manner slightly more daring than usual, but no less innocent, and I watched it widen as I opened the car door for her and slid in beside her. My hand was captured in hers by the time the car started moving.

I truly was quite content to sit there, basking in this warm glow of sitting close to Hazuki without having to worry about pretenses- I could blame it all on the aphrodisiac if I wanted to. For now, she didn't seem to be aware of what she was doing, and I was in no mood to stop her. I nuzzled her hair with a smile.

"Neeeeee…" The hand gripping mine tightened a little, not out of fear nor friendship, or perhaps I should say, a little beyond simple friendship.

"Hmmm?" Was I getting sleepy? Or did my voice really sound like that?

"Are you going home, Aoi-chan?" My heart refused to beat faster, or at least, I couldn't feel it beat any faster, or maybe my body had stopped noticing the little details… I just had the sudden urge to kiss her… no matter who was sitting in the front seat of the car.

"What? What about you, Hazuki?"

"What should we do?" Her eyes only saw mine, the one thing I had always longed to see happen. "Should I stay one more night?"

I thought I would never hear a sweeter suggestion. "Mmm… sounds good."

She giggled and leaned closer, and I could feel her breath on my ear. I was distantly aware of Dr. Itsuki saying something to himself, but the whole world was shut out the moment she said, "I didn't bring a change of clothes with me. Do you have something clean for me to wear to bed?"

I told her, in similar whisper form, the first thing that came through my foggy mind. "Some say that birthday suits are the cleanest coats of all."

She giggled and snuggled closer. "Silly. The floor's all dirty… the bacteria…"

I nipped her ear gently and she rewarded me with a small moan. "I'll protect you from all the bad old bacteria of the world."

She giggled again before leaning closer. "Promise?"

I purred back, "Promise. As long as you don't mind being on top." What was I saying? Am I _insane_? Do people normally have control and yet no control over their bodies like this?

My sensitivity levels skyrocketed when her leg slipped between mine. She seemed to have noticed too, because she paused for a moment, as if assessing her ability to cope with the change. Eventually deciding it was doable, she leaned forward, and I felt her heat radiating against my knee. Or was that just the general warmth of a body? It was getting so hard to tell… "Aoi-chan…" She traced the tip of my shirt collar as she purred into my ear, waiting to make sure she had my attention. She did. "I tend to do… _odd_ things in my sleep… but will you sleep next to me? For some reason… I can't bare the thought of being separated from you tonight…"

I watched her chest rise and fall with her breath as I shifted the hands that had wrapped themselves around her waist. A sensation I don't remember being there before came over me, telling me to do something. And then my instinct was telling me to put my conscience to bed and let it take over. Before I knew what was what, I'd planted a soft kiss on her collarbone. "Weren't you going to shower before heading to bed? Though I only have a public shower room to offer you…"

"Oh…" A hand went up towards my face and started playing with my hair, which felt oddly intoxicating. I have no idea how we were able to hold any sort of conversation with the sensations that were rising up within me. "Is that so? Then Aoi-chan can come with me, can't she? She should take a shower too."

As I felt the drugged up fog start to press down around the edges of my vision, I groaned softly, leaning forward to rest my pounding head against her chest. _So soft…_

I could feel her lips curve into a smile against my hair and sensed her heartbeat start to quicken underneath my ear. She whispered my name again, with that gentle, caressing lilt of playful desire.

"I'll come with you." It was an honest promise. A resolve.

"Not yet I hope." We leaned away from each other to look into each other's eyes… she has such beautiful eyes… and burst into a fit of giggles.

It seemed like mere seconds later that the car stopped and Dr. Itsuki was asking if we'd like help to get back to my room. I grinned demurely as I leaned against the car and waited for Hazuki to finish getting out. "That's all right. We'll be fine, won't we Hazuki?"

"Mmm…" A thousand jolts of electricity flew around inside my body as I felt a hand squeezing my butt… but oddly enough, the fact that I knew it was Hazuki calmed me down. She took my hand in hers soon after closing the car door. "Sorry… I was going for your hand…"

"Did you hear me complain?" I smiled and kissed her temple before leading her by the hand towards the building. "So… Hazuki… stop by room to get some clothes and then head to the showers?"

"Mmmm… okay. It's a date."

I laughed at her phrasing, and tightened my grip on her hand for a moment. "It's good that people are still celebrating the Spring Festival; I think we'll have the whole building- and showers- to ourselves for a few more hours."

"Oh?" I looked down at her and noticed her frown. I used my free hand to poke her lips lightly as a silent way of asking what was on her mind. She smiled and kissed my doting hand before explaining, "It doesn't have to be empty. We only need the one stall, don't we?"

I raised an eyebrow at the insinuation, but there were no alarms going off in my head. Rather, it was as if the days of alarms were long since past, and now we were free to do as we wished. "True. Too true."

"Oooh, is this the shampoo you use, Aoi-chan?" I almost regret not remembering when our clothes were shed, but we were sharing a stall as promised nonetheless. I watched as she made a show of inhaling the scent from the top of the shampoo bottle. "It smells like you."

"Don't you mean I smell like the shampoo?" I laughed and wrapped my arms around her nude, wet body, on pretense of reaching for the bottle within our confined quarters. She would have none of that though, preferring to rub against me over handing me the bottle. I protested, "Ha-zu-ki… Let's shower quickly and go to sleep… I don't feel like myself…"

"Do you even know how to shampoo properly? I still remember the day we met, when you first came back from a shower with Asia's top five most deadly diseases. Come on, turn around; I'll shampoo your hair for you."

I wondered how Hazuki was ever able to think so much of her cleanliness when she must be feeling this same fogginess of the mind that was distracting me. But I did as she bid and was soon desperately glad that I did, because she unearthed sensitive spots I didn't know I had underneath that mop of hair that I call my own. I moaned pleasantly to show her how her attention affected me.

I was mildly surprised and yet not unpleased when I felt her body press against my backside and her somewhat foamy hands coming around to wrap themselves over my stomach. I placed my own hands over them, the last of my conscience acting to prevent her hands from traveling any higher than they were at the moment. "Hazuki?"

"I… like Aoi-chan."

"Eh?"

"Daisuki." Her hands moved of their own accord, easily breaking through my meek defenses and traveling upwards along my body. "What can I do… to make Aoi-chan happy?"

Instinct kicked in faster than I thought it would. Turning around to face her, I cupped her cheek and whispered a single command. "Kiss me."

Ever the obedient kohai, she moved forward to let our lips meet. In the instant that our lips touched, a thousand sparks exploded inside my mind, not quite to the effect of fireworks, so much as blown fuses. The lights went out on the field of my consciousness. All I knew was that my dream had finally come true, the girl in my arms was real, and if her wandering hands and tongue were any indication, she wanted me just as much as I wanted her.

It couldn't have been more perfect.

At least, that's what I thought, until I woke up the next morning, feeling indescribably satisfied to the max (and the grin to prove it), but no memory whatsoever of what had happened after that first kiss.

And as I heard Hazuki start to move around, I couldn't help but think _something_ good must have happened the night before, even if I couldn't really remember it. Actions spoke louder than thoughts, didn't they?

"Aoi...chan?"

I murmured incoherently, rolling over before looking up at her. She had sat up, and was watching me with the strangest expression on her face.

"Why are we... naked?"

I looked at her, and then looked at myself, before turning back to her. Smiling with a purr, I reached forward and touched her hand. She stiffened, but I ignored it.

I told her, "It's because this is a dream. A dream that we can't control. So enjoy it for what it is and don't think about the consequences."

She said nothing.

So I finished, "Come back down here so the cold doesn't keep drifting in. It's still early."

Hazuki was just confused enough to obey, snuggling up close to me.

I didn't know what to say when she remarked, "This doesn't feel like a dream."

"It is for me." I kissed her forehead, and fell asleep again, not wanting to wake up to a world where this really wasn't my reality.

Owari


End file.
